Forgotten Words
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny finds a letter that Steve wrote before he left for Korea and it kind of makes him upset that Steve would do that, but at the same time he knows Steve isn't good with words or emotions


Danny was fumbling around in the study one day, looking for his case files when he opened a drawer ad a letter fell out. There was tape attached to it and his name was written on the front of it, it must have been taped to the underside of the drawer, but why?

Danny opened it and it was written in Steve's hand writing and it was sat down and began reading it.

_Dear Danny,_

If you're reading this then I didn't make it back from Korea. I'm sorry, I really am. I tried. Maybe that's my problem. I try helping everyone with their issues when I can't even solve my own. Anyways, I wrote this letter for you in case I didn't make it back, to let you know how I feel. Pathetic isn't it? I don't even have the guts to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. You've brought so much to my life, you're the reason I held on so long after everything that's happened. You. I love you. I'm sorry I never told you before but I could just never find the right words or the right time. I love you more than anything and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to tell you this in person. If your reading this then you've already been promoted to leader of Five-0, take good care of Chin and Kono, watch each others backs and be careful. About Grace...Tell her Uncle Steve is sorry he had to go. Im going to miss her so much. She reminds me so much of you, and being with her and you brightened my life, I always felt honored that you allowed me to share what little time you had with her. Tell her Uncle Steve will always love her no matter what and nothing will ever change that. I don't know how I can ever thank you. You always brought light to the dark places and filled the coldness with warmth. Not that a letter can explain how I truly feel but I hope you understand. You will never know how much I love you, how much light and joy you brought to my world, how much pain and suffering you took away. I will always love you. I'll always be watching you from wherever I will go after I die.

Love always, Steve  
  
Danny's hands shook as he looked at the letter and saw tear drops fall into the paper.

"Babe?" he heard Steve yelling from upstairs "Danno? Where are you?" Danny looked up when Steve came downstairs and froze in the doorway staring at Danny's tear stained face and the letter in his hands.

"What is this?" Danny asked, as he stood up "What is it?"

Steve looked horrified for a moment before speaking "Danny...you weren't supposed to find that" Steve stumbled over his words as Danny waved the letter in the air.

"That was your plan if you died in Korea! That was your plan? Write a letter and everything will be ok, sure you were madly in love with me and I with you but nope, your dead, I have a letter and I'll just move on. I'll tell Grace your gone and not coming back, she won't understand till she's older but for now she'll be fine. I'll just take your job, be a family with Chin and Kono as if you never existed!" Danny yelled as more tears streamed down his face "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Danny...I don't know what you want me to say. You weren't supposed to find that, I forgot I even put it there. I didn't know how to tell you how much you meant to me. I never expected you to come to Korea and rescue me, I was in the back of that truck thinking this is the last time I'll be alive so I might as well enjoy it. You know my last thought? Huh? It wasn't of Hawaii or my days back in the SEALS or the beach. It was you. Your face was the last one I wanted to see before I died. I would have given anything to see your bright smile and blue eyes the second before I died because I would have died happy. And then you know what happened? The truck stopped and I heard gunfire and I thought this is it. They'll kill me, dump my body, no one will ever know, and you'll be here living life and you would find this letter eventually and understand. But no, when the tarp was pulled up, I braced myself for the shot but then I heard your voice, I saw your face and...I don't know" Steve choked out "I don't know. It was like your were my guardian angel, saving me from some cruel unknown fate. I never told you how I felt before that because I never knew how. I've never been good with words..especially those words." Steve hung his head in his hands as shudders and cries racked his body.

Danny looked away as more tears streamed down his face. He didn't know what else to say, he knew Steve wasn't good at stuff like that but still how long was he going to hold on to this letter? "And so what would have happened after Korea if you came back? What would have happened if I didn't tell you how I felt first...would you have held on to this forever? Keep your love hidden?"

Steve looked up at him with red eyes glistening with tears " I don't know...I just...I don't know"

"Would you have continued to be a part of mine and Grace's life? Continue to be there in our life, loving us from a distance? Tell me what would have happened! And what if I would have never found this letter? You would have died alone, and I would have never known how you felt...and you would have never known how I felt! I know these things aren't easy for you but fuck Steve! You keep this letter hidden and..."

"Danny, listen I'm sorry" Steve stood up and crossed to Danny pulling the shorter man into his arms "I was going to tell you after we got back, you just confessed before me"

"Where would we be if I hadn't? We'd still be going to work, torturing each other with the others presence" Danny turned to Steve and cupped his face "You have to tell me these things. I may not have needed this letter after Korea but I still needed to read it, to know how you felt..."

Steve leaned down and kissed him, slow and steady, holding him tight, not letting him move an inch "Danny that's just a piece of paper with words on it. Words I wrote because I thought I might die. There's nothing out there that can explain how I felt...how I still feel, how I will always feel. Even if I die, my love for you never will"

**Authors Note**

So I looked at the recent news on the homepage and it says that sexual content is considered MA rating, a rating which FanFiction does not have. So Im not sure if slash is allowed to be published anymore...if you have any news on this please message me and let me know otherwise I wont be allowed to post slash anymore without getting my account banned...Sorry Guys!


End file.
